


16 - Angelic

by Kat_Lovegood



Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, F/M, Post-Miracle Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lovegood/pseuds/Kat_Lovegood
Summary: The Monte D'Or gang sets up a very special Christmas "Miracle".
Relationships: Alphonse Dalston & Angela Ledore, Alphonse Dalston & Henry Ledore, Angela Ledore & Henry Ledore, Randall Ascot & Alphonse Dalston, Randall Ascot & Henry Ledore, Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore
Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	16 - Angelic

„Come on, Henry! It can‘t be that difficult!“, Randall exclaimed.

Henry put the blueprints down, before letting out a heavy sigh.

„Are you sure that this is a good idea, Randall? I mean, a reappearance of the Masked Gentleman for Christmas seems a little...“, he replied.

Randall had been his best friend since they were little kids, but he wasn‘t really known for his great judgement. Actually, rather the opposite was the case. But, as always, there was a certain idea to his idea, even though Henry thought it a bit reckless.

„Henry, please! I mean, it wouldn‘t really be the masked gentleman, but rather a… a Christmas angel or something. And I don‘t even want to play the part...“, the redhaired man pleaded.

„But, if you are not going to be that Christmas Angel, then who will?“, Henry asked, now slightly confused.

„Well, it‘s obvious, isn‘t it! Angela of course!“, Randall responded enthusiastically.

„Have you… asked Angela already?“, Henry wanted to know. He had, of course, expected the answer he got already.

„Um, not yet, but I‘m sure she would like it! She always liked theatre at school, and she loves Christmas, soo...“

„Alright. I‘ll be glad to help you if your wife agrees with your plans.“

„Oh, I‘m sure she will“, Randall said confidently.

* * *

„I can‘t believe I‘m actually doing this“, Angela said. „Why did I agree to this in the first place?“, she asked her husband.

„Because you love me and it‘s a really great idea. I have to make up my mistakes to the City, after all. So what better thing to do than to do some „Light Miracles“, to cancel out the dark one‘s?“, he answered with a cheeky smile.

„No, I believe it was about the angel wings. Though I do have some doubt whether they will work now...“, she replied nervously.

„Don‘t worry, they will. They held my weight, after all, and while he may be a mad, evil scientist or something, Descole knew his science and engineering.“

„I hope you are right“, Angela answered. „I don‘t want to make the personal experience of falling down from a great height.“

„You won‘t. Trust me, I‘m not going to lose you again“, Randall whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. „And now, I believe, it‘s time for your great entrance, dear. Henry has already prepared the snow canons around the Gallery Plaza, and Dalston is taking care of the firework.“

„Wish me good luck“, Angela said before taking the first step up towards the rooftop of the Gallery.

„Good luck, my Angel“.

* * *

The performance was a full success. Randall had been right, after all. Angela really was a most formidable actress, and she looked beautiful with a golden halo and her blond hair, her face hidden under a thin, white vale and her white-and-golden gown fluttering in the wind.

Even though Monte d‘Or was in the middle of a desert, it wasn‘t exempt from the cold English winter. And so the artificial snow Henry had organized for the Christmas parade actually stayed on the ground, and when the four of them – Randall, Dalston, Henry and Randall – walked back to the Ledore mansion that night, there was even some real snow in the air.

They walked up the path to the mansion in silence, exhausted from the strains of the parade, and on top of the stairs that led to the large entrance hall, they stopped to look down at the town.

Monte d‘Or always had something magical, mystical about it. But now there was an unusual feeling of peace and quiet surrounding the Oasis that the City was. It was as if Randall‘s return had finally completed the place.

„Thank you“, Randall said suddenly. „All of you.“

„What for?“, Dalston asked.

„This. All of this. The City. For being my friends, still, after all the terrible things I did to you, said to you...“ Angela could see the tears in her husband‘s eyes.

She gave him a gentle kiss and took his hand, Henry taking the other one.

„You know, you can really be an idiot sometimes. A really big idiot. But that‘s why we love you, you know?“, she said.

„Yeah, she‘s right“, Dalston agreed. „There‘s never a dull moment with you, Ascot“, he added.

„I believe we should all go inside, it‘s getting rather cold“, Henry said after another moment of silence before opening the door. „It would be a shame if someone caught a chill at Christmas.“

„And that‘s why we love Henry, always the responsible one“, Angela laughed before they went inside and closed the door behind them, shutting out the cold.

The lights of Monte d‘Or were still shining, as the snow was slowly falling and everyone in the City went to sleep. And for a few short hours on a cold winter‘s night, silence fell over Monte d‘Or and there was peace in the City of Miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I kinda only wrote this because I wanted to see Angela as the masked gentleman. Maybe it was a bad idea, or badly executed, by I thought it would be kinda funny, so, yeah.


End file.
